


Black as Coal

by faegal04



Series: Demon Blood [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: You want to help Sam get over his addiction with demon blood and have decided to take African Dream Root.





	Black as Coal

“Y/N!” Sam started yelling down at you. He flinched when he noticed that his hands were wrapped around your throat. “Oh God, what have I done?” he loosened his hands and brought them shakily away from you. Staring at the beginning of the darkening bruises that were starting to show, he sobbed-

“Get the hell away from her, Sam!” Dean yelled as he and Bobby were finally able to open the door to the panic room. Both men rushed in, Dean intent on throwing Sam off Y/N to see if you were dead.

Sam wasn’t thinking when he threw one hand out towards Dean and Bobby and both men flew into the wall. He looked cockily at his brother with his eyes as black as coal-he stood and seemed to be fighting with himself about what he wanted to do, continue torturing his brother and the man who became a second father to him or let the boy check on the limp body that was his best friend. His eyes were changing from hazel to black each time he blinked them.

“Sam, please let me go! I need to check on Y/N!” Dean begged.

“Dean?” Sam gasped.

The sound of fluttering wings filled the room and suddenly Cas was there and he threw his arms around Sam and pulled him from where he was still straddling your limp body. Dean collapsed against the wall, breathing heavily he lurched to his feet and stumbled over to where you lay.

“Please, don’t let her be dead, please,” Dean whispered as he laid two fingers onto your neck, searching, pleading for a pulse. He felt the weakened beat and gasped in relief. Dean stood and turned quickly to where Cas was holding Sam, without even thinking about it, Dean punched Sam once, twice, three times in quick succession. Sam’s head snapped back with each blow and then his head hung limply.

“D-Dean, stop!” you rasped out. Bobby helped you sit up and he caught you when you went to stand and your legs gave out. “Cas, put him on the bed, we need to try to do this, now while he’s asleep.”

“Are you crazy? He tried to kill you, Y/N! I’m not letting you do this.” Dean gruffly said.

“It’s not your choice, and did you really think that you could stop me Dean?” you said, voice weak.

“I have to agree with Dean, Y/N. Sam is not in the right mind for us to attempt this. Especially for you, I fear it will end badly,” Cas said as he placed one hand on Sam’s chest to keep him still while Dean cuffed him to the bed.

Sam’s body started twitching as he started having another seizure, Dean quickly grabbed the leather strap and forced it in between Sam’s gritted teeth. You grabbed the African Dream Root from the table, and added it to the cup of water that was sitting there. There was a small camping stove in the panic room, you turned it on, and placed a pan with some water on top to wait for it to boil. You set the cup inside it, and shakily walked over to where Sam lay shivering, you reached out one hand and ran it through his hair, trying to get a few loose strands to add to the mixture, that would allow you to enter Sam’s mind and help him try to fight the overpowering need for demon blood.

“Cas, please, put him to sleep, now,” you said.

“I am doing this only because you have Sam’s best interest at heart. I do need to remind you, that you will not be able to wake up until Sam does. I know you want to help him, but in the end this may end up killing you both,” Cas said somberly.

You nodded, grabbed the “Sam” tea and sat next to him. His eyelids were fluttering open and you were so happy to see his hazel eyes, that you smiled with tears in your eyes. “Y/N? I thought I killed you-” he started to say.

“Shh, I’m okay Sammy. You aren’t getting rid of me that easy,” you said in a whisper.

Sam started to speak again but then he flinched as Cas was leaning down to press two fingertips to his forehead. “I hope that I am doing the right thing, Sam. Y/N is very stubborn about this, I hope that you do not kill her.” Sam’s eyes widened at those words and he started to shake his head when Cas continued, “Just know that after I do this, I will be unable to help the both of you, and the final outcome will be based on decisions you make,” with that he gently touched Sam’s forehead and the man was instantly asleep.

Cas looked at you and nodded his head, you smiled, looked at the men around you and with a “bottoms up” you drank the tea down and within seconds you slumped over, the cup falling from your hands and shattering on the floor. Cas looked over at Dean and then Bobby and said, “Now all we can do is wait and pray that the outcome is desired.”

Bobby looked at the angel and huffed, “All we can do is wait and pray? What kind of BS is that? Damn, idjit angel!” He stomped out of the room and headed for the stairs. “I need whiskey.”

Dean sat in the other chair and stared at his little brother and then moved his eyes to you, he smiled softly when he noticed that even in sleep, you had one hand on Sam’s chest. You always gravitated towards Sam when the two of you shared a bed, he thought, then he did the one thing that he had thought he would never do-he started praying.


End file.
